djaskarafandomcom-20200216-history
Moeradron
History Say one thing about Moerandon. Say it is in ruins. Things used to be so different. An ancient empire of Nefapont stood proud, controlling the entire continent. But some time ago, four major catastrophes swept the land. First was the Wrath of Divus, the chief deity of Djaskara. Turning upon a false comet he sent forth a comet, destroying many cities of wonder. The might of his sign split the continent, creating an archipelago now known as Sangria. Then, the eradicated lands of Sangria witnessed hoards of demons, who took their chance, seeing how people have lost faith. The mages of the wonderful city of Zazelon, upon whose shoulders rested so much weight soon broke. The mightiest among them – Vercus sought power from beyond the veil of death. His actions unleashed Undeath into the world and forever undermined magic. The empire endured each hit, its legions never once giving up. Yet at last, the final blow was dealt from inside. Mad emperor Hieronymus claimed himself to be the Master of Dragons. These creatures were thought to be but a myth. But when the king opened the portal and let Timiat in, he doomed the empire. The capital city was forever lost, as well as many lands. Still, the rest of the regions out together were able to stop the onslaught, closing the portal. The lands were still uninhabitable, full of dragons. Now, after the fall of the empire and the chaos that followed, after all the wars, each realm follows its own way. Geography Dragon Domains Realms Divided A peninsula of warring countries. Hobgoblins originate from there. Most notable of them so far are Compien, Verden Pillar Mountains Located on the north-east this mountains are believed to be the highest in the world, supporting the sky, as the ancient giants believed (hence the name). They were once a domain of cloud giants. However dwarfs have always fought them for their right to live. All changed when 400 years ago a legendary dwarven adventurer gathered a mighty host and took the mountains. Many believed that the giant Storm King will crush this hopeless endevaur, but Juttgnar, the leader of the dwarven host, did the impossible. He attacked the Storm King alone and slew him, claiming his palace and pronouncing himself the new High King Silver Valley A long corridor in the Pillar mountains leading from one side of the continent to another. Rumored to have been created by a great golden dragon, it is the single most important trading location. It is ruled by the mighty ancient silver dragon Anacluzomus the Imperial. He is famed for being a kind and helpful especially if gifted with ancient treasures from the Fallen Empire. The trade here is mainly located in the town of Skythorn. The mayor is a cloud giant Meldonskir the Fancy, son of the last Stom King Sangria An archepelago with a dark history. It is still plagued by demons and wildmen Turia Dunzenmuck Dark kingdom of Dunzenmuck is a nightmarish place to live. Ruled by Sorin, an ancient vampire who holds the lands through fear and intimidation. The only hope for the poor people are the legendary witchers. Those who were biten by the vampires but managed to hold on to their humanity through sheer willpower. Inegal A prosperous kingdom with the most progressive technology, as it is influenced by the league, being its closest ally. The League Freelands Untamed lands on the far south have never been the heart of any civilization. Lands separated from the rest of the world by the fallout desert. Home for pirates monsters and many small town, barely surviving in the harsh conditions. Zazelon Frozen Wastes Above the Silver Valley are lands full of frost giants, ruled by Harald Frosthair. This giant is a legendary figure of folklore